


Покоритесь!

by WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Спецквест [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Великий биотический ветер.
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196705
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Покоритесь!

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: Божественное.

[ ](https://imagesfc.com/WTFME21/spec/pokorites.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/817716997021761536/pokorites.jpg)


End file.
